


Support and Encouragement

by vodka_and_some_sass



Series: Tom Gives You . . . [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Pandemics, Quarantine, body image issues, plus size reader, unemployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: The shock of losing your job due to the pandemic is something that you didn't allow yourself to feel, primarily because you didn't want to worry Tom. But three weeks after it has happened, the reality is catching up to you and you feel less than confident about yourself.Tom Gives You… is a series of unconnected stories that you can read for when you are in a certain situation, or want to feel a certain way. It’s based on ‘Open When’ letters and I hope you find comfort in reading them the way I found in writing them!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Tom Gives You . . . [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Support and Encouragement

There was a dull pounding in your head, and your eyes felt dry and achy as you stared at the screen of the laptop before you. Your eyes shifted to the front door, and then to the clock. You hadn’t allowed yourself to cry when you were told that you were one of the first people who was being let go from your job due to budget cuts. It had been on the rare day that Tom was at home, and you had been in the middle of making him a full English breakfast when you had received the email. When you told Tom, you were very matter of fact about it. There had been budget cuts due to the pandemic and you were still young and could find a new job which was why you had been one of the first to get cut. Tom had looked at you with worry in his eyes but did not push for you to spill your emotions.

You decided to give yourself a week before you began to apply for new jobs. The first morning, after Tom had left for his shoot, you stood in front of the mirror and ran your hands over your hips. You had always hated how they flared and curved. “Well, since I have time and only time on my hands, I can finally do something about it.” So every morning, after Tom would leave, you’d change into one of his tee shirts and a pair of leggings and would go down to the building’s gym and would sweat it out on the elliptical for nearly an hour. Then you would return home for a shower, have a banana and sit at your laptop to polish up your resumé. In the evenings, you’d try your hand at new kinds of food, and Tom was the most patient taster, helping you out without hurting your feelings (you knew this because he politely swallowed some burnt food and then mentioned it was just ‘slightly overcooked’). 

The week after that, it was the same routine, except you spent the days sending out applications to whatever jobs you could find, private tutoring, school teaching, editing, writing, anything in the United Kingdom that could use your skills. You knew that once the pandemic was over, you would finally be glad to go back home with Tom, but you didn’t know when that was and you could not bear the idea of spending months in the apartment with nothing to do. It was the third week since you had been laid off, and you still hadn’t received a positive response from any of the places you had applied to, and your heart was beginning to sink, your morale dropping. 

Another glance at the clock. Tom wouldn’t be home for another hour or so. You wanted to curl up and cry, but for some reason, you couldn’t. Sighing, you got up from the desk and wrapped yourself in a blanket on the sofa. You turned on the television because the silence was beginning to haunt you. You were always either in a class or your phone was buzzing with students needing to talk to you during office hours, but now, every day was silent. Bobby jumped and climbed into your lap and you both sat like that, lost in your own thoughts. You didn’t realise how fast time had flown till you heard the door click open.

When Tom unlocked the door, he was surprised to find you huddled on the sofa, curled in a blanket and stroking Bobby’s fur with a lost expression in your eyes. You were always doing something or the other, cooking, reading and a glance at the telly told him you weren’t watching. You would never watch Hachiko, let alone watch it alone. 

“Darling?” He asked as he sanitised his hands, sitting beside you while petting an excited Bobby. His free hand tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “How are you feeling?” 

Tom knew that you were bottling everything up, and his heart bled for you. But he could see that it was getting too heavy for you to bear alone and he hoped that with a little gentle nudging, you’d let him in. 

You leaned into his side and inhaled the smell of the city that clung to his clothes, and underneath it, the smell of him, his deodorant and the warm, male smell that was comforting. “It’s… it’s just a little disheartening. I haven’t heard back from any of the jobs, and my hips feel wide as ever… and it just feels like it has been three weeks of me turning redundant to the world.”

Tom wound his arms around you and lifted you into his lap. You buried your face in his neck, trying to hide your tears but he felt them against his skin anyway. His lips kissed the spot behind your ear before he nuzzled into your hair. Rubbing your back, he whispered into your ears, “Firstly, my beloved, you are never going to be redundant, because I need you. I need your smiles and your hugs and I just need you by my side. Secondly…” his hands travel down to your hips and he holds them tenderly, kissing your cheek, “You are beautiful. Your hips are not too broad, nor are you fat. Your body is the home to your soul and just like your soul, your body is beautiful. The way you fit into my arms, the way you fit against me, like the last puzzle piece I was missing, it’s all who you are, and I wouldn’t want to change any bit of you. Lastly, my little love, I know that losing your job has been hard, and that you’ve been scouring for another one. And if things aren’t working out, maybe it’s a sign from the universe to take a break and focus on yourself? Write that book you’ve always wanted to write, or learn an instrument, pick up a craft. Let your tired body and mind do something that pleases you, and when the time is right, the job that is meant for you will come to you, the opportunities will open up. You were born for great things, darling, so don’t burn your light out right now.”

While he had been talking, you had turned your head to look at Tom. His hand caressed your hair, occasionally wiping away your tears. “I know it’s been hard, love. And I know I’ve been away at work. But I’m here now, so will you let me take care of you, please?” His voice was tender and quiet, and you allowed yourself to relax in his arms, nodding a little as you wiped your eyes on your sleeve.

“I’m sor-” But Tom cut you off with a chaste kiss on your lips.

“You have nothing you need to apologise for.” He tightened the blanket around your shoulders and then moved so your legs were wrapped around his waist. In one graceful move, he was standing and you were holding on to him as he carried you to the kitchen while talking. “I’m going to make you some of my famous Bolognese for dinner, but before that, I think what you need is some hot chocolate.”

You giggled at that, and your worries washed away for a moment when Tom gave you a happy smile. He was right, things would work out. All you needed was him by your side. 


End file.
